Serie de complicaciones
by SSofiXX
Summary: Pequeña serie de hechos relacionado con la continuación en el manga. Asi que CONTIENE SPOILERS!


_¡Hola a todos en este fanficiton! Supongo que varios de los que están acá me recordaran mas que nada por los comentarios que dejo en los reviews y bueno, un trabajo que tuve la oportunidad de hacer con ayuda de dos personas excelentes autores de fanfics, Big Bad Guy y Patito Loco (hacen excelentes historias! se los recomiendo), y debo admitir que creo que ellos me influenciaron mucho para empezar hacer esta pequeña historia..._

_No será muy extenso. Ya que lo que tengo pensado en escribir son como pequeñas situaciones que imagino se darán a medida que la historia de Bleach transcurra._

_Eso si!__** estas historias son Spoilers para los que no leen el manga!**_

_Bueno, creo que no queda mas que agregar que espero que lo disfruten..._

**Serie de complicaciones**

-¡Ichigo! - Sabia que lo llamaba, la veía, sus labios articulaban su nombre desesperadamente. -¡Ichigo! – Sin embargo, su expresión no concordaba con el sonido de aquellas palabras. Eran gritos ahogantes, asfixiantes… ahí estaba extendiendo sus manos en una imposible lucha por alcanzarlo. -¡Ichigo! – Sus ojos parecían salírseles, tenía un semblante desgarrador, a un punto casi desfigurante. Repentinamente la penumbra la consumió. Fue entonces cuando apareció anonadado, confundido. La había visto pedir ayuda, y quien sabe porqué ni siquiera la rozó.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

Sus manos tocaban y buscaban sobre aquel sitio monocromático donde anteriormente había estado.

De repente, sintió un cosquilleo escalofriante en su espalda, seguido de una carcajada ultrajante.

-Je je je…

Se volteó lentamente, adivinando en ese proceso lo que vería. Acertó.

Ante su expresión de horror y tormento su mascara de aspecto endemoniado apareció, flotando e imponiéndose ante aquella oscuridad. Ichigo no podía escapar, aquello lo hipnotizaba.

De la nada, su personalidad opuesta se le acercó, lo abrazó con su brazo derecho y en un estado de total comicidad, le susurró al oído tres concisas palabras:

-Es tu fin…

ooOoo

Se levantó de golpe, en un estado agitado, angustiado, le costaba respirar con normalidad.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Fue cuando percibió su presencia delante de él. Rukia parecía haberlo escuchado y fue a corroborar que le sucedía.

-Espera, te traeré agua. – Él simplemente asintió, tratando de calmarse.

Respiró hondo varas veces, pero eso no lo ayudaba a serenarlo.

Regresó con el vaso con agua, a lo cual se precipitó de lleno a él, volcando gran cantidad del contenido mientras tragaba.

-¡Despacio! ¡Ichigo! ¡Despacio! –Se lo quitó provocando que él empezara a toser ahogadamente.- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Fue un mal sueño…

Ichigo empezaba a apaciguarse. Y recordó donde estaba.

La pelea contra Ulquiorra lo había agotado de sobremanera. Una vez encontrado a sus demás camaradas, llegaron a donde se hallaban los capitanes del cuarto y sexto escuadrón. Por ende la capitana Unohana ofreció y proporcionó de un refugio amplio pero a la vez improvisado. Allí cumpliría con su labor de sanar heridas y proporcionarles a los muchachos de un merecido descanso por un par de horas, lo suficiente como para recobrar fuerzas.

Observó como los demás dormían profundamente, a un punto casi envidiable. La miró de vuelta.

-Ven, salgamos, tomemos aire y me cuentas. –dijo ella, mostrando en su rostro un son de ternura y en su voz, una tonalidad comprensiva.

Volvió a asentir, se levantó, y entre zancadas, para no despertar a nadie, salieron.

ooOoo

Llegado afuera, la eterna luna menguante se alzaba sobre ellos, percibiendo en el ambiente pequeñas e insignificantes brisas. Respiró profundamente, exhalando ruidosamente. Era lo que necesitaba.

-¿No podías dormir?- Curioseó él, mientras deambulaban.

-Tus quejidos me levantaron. Tengo el sueño ligero ¿sabes? O por lo menos creo que nunca podría dormir tranquila aquí… -respondió sin apartar la vista del frente.

-¿Qué decía?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien – llevó su mano al mentón-…pero lo que más me alertó fue tu cara tensa y el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal. – progresó pensativa.

-¿Qué es más de lo normal?... –preguntándose a si mismo, por lo que ella no lo oyó.

-¿Me quieres contar? -lo miró - es decir… te levantaste muy exaltado, por así decirlo…

Él detuvo su paso, desviando su mirada a un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Ichigo… -se acercó y tomó su muñeca alzando su mirada, obligándolo a verla.

Esbozo una delicada sonrisa, acto que a él lo incomodó y agobió, provocando que desviase su mirada de la de ella.

-Permítete un momento de debilidad… -Su tono de voz concordaba con la ternura de su rostro.- Éste es el momento. –Levantó su mano y la acercó a su corazón. –Confía en mí.

La observó nuevamente de manera angustiante. Su desborde emocional explotó ante ella.

Calló de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo con la cabeza a gachas, cargando entre sollozos, bocanas de aire.

Este acto impredecible la conmocionó, pero simplemente se limitó a rodear con sus delgados brazos su rostro para así acomodarlo en su regazo, sin que se despegaran de él.

-Desahógate… todo saldrá bien…

-No quiero…-gimoteó. –que resulten heridos por mi culpa…

-Nunca nos lastimarás Ichigo. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Es obvio que estés así. Eres muy joven aún para recargar tanto sobre ti…-dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos pulgares su semblante. -pero de lo que estoy segura es que, a pesar de eso, eres muchísimo más poderoso que la cosa que habita dentro tuyo. Podrás con él, podrás vencerlo. Ichigo, eres excepcional… -respiró hondo. -¡y si vuelves a ponerte en estado melancólico y me obligas a repetir estas cosas, el griterío y las puñetadas no tendrán comparación con los de la ultima vez!

Ichigo soltó una mueca ante el último comentario. –Ya me estaba preguntando que habías hecho con Rukia. –ya se sentía desahogado.

Ella largó una risa entre dientes, y guardó su comentario.

-¿Quieres contarme?

Su semblante se tenso, empezando a recordar su sueño.

No quería contarle que la mujer que gritaba su nombre era ella, ni tampoco las ultimas palabras que su Hollow se había dicho, palabras que aún retumbaban como tambores en su subconsciente.

-El Hollow… simplemente. Se me apareció incitándome, amenazando… me. Y no podía hacer nada… sólo me quedaba observan…dolo…

Se reacomodó para poder quedar a su altura y así poder verla a los ojos.

-Vete. –soltó.

-… ¿Qué? –preguntó, queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Como me oyes. Vete de aquí y regresa a la Sociedad de Almas. –inconscientemente había tomado su mano.

-Ichigo…- estaba absorta, no quería comprender lo que escuchaba. – ¿Eres conciente de lo que me pides? ¡¿Qué estas loco?! –empezaba a exaltarse.

-¡No Rukia! Soy perfectamente conciente de lo que te pido. Te ruego que regreses allí donde podrás estar segura de…

-Ichigo ¡No pienso hacerlo! –Lo interrumpió - ¡No pienso en dar marcha atrás! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Se lo prometí a Inoue…!

-¡No sería dar marcha atrás! ¡E Inoue ya está a salvo! Podrás llevártela. ¡El problema es que ella no es tan partícipe de la pelea como tú! ¡Tienes mayores posibilidades de salir herida que ella! ¡Y me importa muy poco si te estoy insultando tu orgullo como guerrero!

-¡No Ichigo!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes enana terca?! –La tomó de los hombros y levantó su tono de voz -¡¡No quiero volver a perderte!!

Rukia quedó pasmada ante aquella declaración, sin embargo permaneció firme.

-Lo siento Ichigo –bajó la mirada –pero ya no es sólo por Inoue por lo que peleo. –Lo miró –El futuro de la Sociedad de Almas corre riesgo y yo como shinigami debo estar aquí para pelear. Jamás me lo perdonaría si huyera… creo que me comprendes mejor que nadie…

Tenía razón. No podía obligarla. Comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de querer ser útil: el de luchar por tu hogar, tus ideales.

Ichigo, quien había apartado su mirada, –Entonces… - volvió a observarla –al menos prométeme que no correrás riesgos innecesarios.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Sabes que estando aquí correré riesgos innecesarios…!

-¡Prométemelo!

-¡No quiero prometer algo que no vaya ser capaz de cumplir…!

-¡Prométemelo! – seguía insistente.

-¡Sabes que el peligro que corremos aquí en inminente! ¡Es como pedirle peras al olmo…!

-¡No me importa! Es eso o convencer a Byakuya que mande a su amada hermanita a la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Sabes que sería mucho más exigente que si te lo hubiese pedido yo, además de que quedaría mas que complacido y aceptaría de muy buena gana! ¡Tú decides!

Rukia empezó a refunfuñar entre dientes, tenía razón en ese punto.

-Muy bien, -se levantó. - como quieras. ¡¡Bya…!! –Rukia tapó inmediatamente su boca ahogando la última frase.

-¡Si serás idota! –Lo miró furiosa – ¡Despertarás a todo el mundo! ¡Nii-sama te destruirá antes de que…! No, ¿sabes qué? –Cambió de parecer -grítale todo lo que quieras, sería mucho mas fácil así.

-De acuerdo…-tomó aire - ¡¡Bya…!! –Volvió a cubrirle la boca.

-No, mala idea. Me matará a mí también…

-¿Entonces, me lo prometes?

-Ichigo, sabes que al pertenecer a una división estoy maniatada por lo que me mande mi capitán… -repuso frustrada.

-Rukia… -la miro de reojo- sabes que te protegeré sin importar el costo, ¡me tendrás a mi para esas dificultades!

Lo miró sorprendida, -Sabes…- bajó su mirada - que no eres un superhéroe ¿verdad? –y habló ya más calmada.

-Ni intento serlo.

-No… me queda otra ¿cierto? –preguntó resignada. Ya no tenía ninguna opción valedera para su pedido. Era eso o quedarse encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación sin poder hacer nada por nadie, sintiéndose una completa inútil. –Has dicho, -recordó - "innecesarios" ¿verdad?

-Si, lo dije… -se sobó la cabeza, empezando a enojarse. -pero si sigues dándole más vueltas al asunto, me importará una mierda lo que pienses y llamaré a Byakuya.

-¡Esta bien! –exclamó rendida –Te lo prometo. –y declaró fastidiosa.

-No era tan difícil ¿verdad? –Repuso con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Nota: la ultima paliza a la cual se refiere Rukia, es cuando ella regresa a Karakura, y encuentra a Ichigo deprimido por la situación con su Hollow_

_Cuando Ichigo le dice, que no le importaba herir su orgullo como guerrero, es algo que Renji se lo dice antes de que se separaran en Hueco Mundo._

_jejeje, les dije que seria corto no?_

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios y me dicen si quieren que lo continúe..._

_Saludos!!_


End file.
